Current graphical user interfaces ("GUI's") utilize windows to display views of objects. Referring to FIG. 7, a window 70 is typically composed of a visible border 700, a title bar 701, and various other graphic symbols that surround the information in the window 70. These window components support window manipulation functions such as MOVE, SIZE, and CLOSE. Users can typically move a window 70 by pointing to and dragging the window's title bar 701 using a mouse; users can change a window's size by dragging a border 700 or a sizing symbol (not shown) embedded in the border 700; and users can close the window 70 by clicking on yet another symbol 702. All popular windowing user interfaces use this approach. In addition, title bar 701 serves to identify the object or program using the window 70.
This windowing technique has several significant disadvantages. First, it visually encumbers the presentation of the user's information and distracts the user's focus. Second, the window components occupy precious space on the display that could otherwise be used to display more of the user's information. And third, it creates an artificial presentation filled with computer-based artifacts that tend to disguise the user's information.
Thus, there is a need in the an for a presentation of windows resembling real-world objects in an object-oriented graphical user interface. There is a further need in the an for a windows presentation that does not waste screen space with superfluous information.